Talk:Vice Admiral
Medalled officer There is a line in this article that says "Giant is the only medalled officer seen in the Marines so far". This is not true seeing as how we have seen Sengoku and even in his article's main picture you can see his medals. List of Vice Admirals If we're going to have an image for Epicstache in the list even though his name hasn't been revealed, shouldn't we have ones for the dog and masked vice-admirals? 14:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Most authority? The article says that John Giant is the vice-admiral with the most authority, isn't it Garp, or even Tsuru? GMTails 03:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) According to Tsuru's article, she was introduced as second-in-command. I'd rather not look up the episode or chapter she first appeared in, but if so it'd be her. Names Was Frenchstache's name revealed in the credits of the anime? I tried looking for it, but couldn't find (I don't read Japanese much, though). If it wasn't, I wonder why. They revealed that filler Kibin's name in the credits, so why not a canon VA's name? It's really annoying. In episode 475 that other VA with the long hair, sunglasses and a scar on his eye also had a line, was his name revealed? Was Frenchstache's name revealed in the credits of the anime? I tried looking for it, but couldn't find (I don't read Japanese much, though). If it wasn't, I wonder why. They revealed that filler Kibin's name in the credits, so why not a canon VA's name? It's really annoying. In episode 475 that other VA with the long hair, sunglasses and a scar on his eye also had a line, was his name revealed? When exactly new characters name revealed, when they have a speech? If it is true then the one with moustache have a speech in one latest episodes. Can someone control it? I'm very curious about his name. Moustached Vice Admiral He had lots of speech at the latest eppisode(479) somone control it ıf his name revealed.Whiskey13 09:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) His name is "Kaiser Moustache" (the kaiser is Wilhelm II; =Handlebar moustache). --Klobis 09:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What should we write for his name "Kaiser Moustache"? The romanized name is Kaizeruhige, we can translate this by Kaizerbeard or Kaizer Moustache. What's the best choice ? --HooH 18:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Why bother using a name if it wasn't revealed in the manga or a databook? SeaTerror 21:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The name is canon. Many names were revealed in the episodes' credits and then became canon. First Haredas' name was revealed in the credits before it was mentioned in the manga. Then the NW captain's names were revealed in the credits (Helmy, for example) and then Oda confirmed the names in Green. No reason to treat that VA's name as a filler, it is canon. No it isn't. It only becomes canon once Oda himself chooses to use them. SeaTerror 23:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Former Vice Admirals C mon, it's obvious that the three admiral have been vice admirals before being promoted... please remove them from the "former" section. That zone must be used for people who leaved the Marine when they were vice admirals, as Saul and Garp did. Even Sengoku has been a vice admiral in your opinion, or he woke up one day passing from example captain to admiral? Uff... sometimes logic gets raped. --Meganoide 14:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vice Admirals as children Since we saw Monkey D. Garp and Smoker as children could we possibly see the rest of the vice Admirals as children as well like tsuru cleaning clothes as a little girl. Panama wise (talk) 01:04, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Panama wise